


Ace Of Spades

by SummerScroll



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerScroll/pseuds/SummerScroll
Summary: Spades is a wanderer in the Commonwealth, jumping from town to town scavenging and trading for a living. One day while nearing the outskirts of Sanctuary, she stumbles upon a mystery woman from Vault 111.





	Ace Of Spades

Spades’ boots crunched noisily on the branch covered ground as she made her way through the sparse forest under the starlit sky. Normally the noise would worry her, but her exhaustion fought her common sense and won her haste. She still gripped her shotgun firmly as she focused on the path ahead.

The trees part and reveal a large flattened gravel clearing. She scans the area to make sure it’s clear before sliding down the small hill. She walked up to the broken fence surrounding a metal platform. Clunking onto the top she looks down and examines the gear shaped door. 

A Vault. Vault 111 it looks like.

Now that can wait till morning. She’s never heard of this Vault, so whatever the fuck is down there could defintely mess her up in her current tired state. Still, this was probably the best find she stumbled upon in awhile. Huffing out a quick laugh at her luck, Spades stands and heads closer to the edge of the cliff.

She scans the countryside and notices a small development down below. Securing her shotgun firmly, she grabs a pair of binoculars and scans below. It was difficult to make out any details with how dark it was but it looked quite large and quite abandoned. Clearly Lady Luck was looking down on her tonight.

She’ll have to head out in the morning. The night brings out the worst of the Commonwealth and she wasn’t feeling extremely lucky tonight. She looks around and sees a small booth. 

Walking towards it, she tests the door to find it working and unlocked, as it slides open easily to her prodding. Inside was a small chair, a console, and the unfortunate last operator of both. She ducks inside and grabs the skeleton. “Sorry about this, bud” Spades rasps at the unresponsive skull, “but I need this more than you.”

The skeleton seems to understand as she tosses them ungracefully out onto the ground.

Dusting off the chair quickly, she grabs her goggles off her eyes and gets ready for the night. The chair would be uncomfortable, but not the worst place she has slept. She unwraps the scarf around her face, shrugs off her pack, and takes off the heavy, hooded trench coat. She quickly checks the bandages around her arms and hands to make sure they are firmly secure and not too tight. She already misses the coat’s comfortable weight, but the late summer nights were still too hot to manage too many layers and she wanted to leave her armor on.

She sets her shotgun and sledgehammer within easy reach of the chair, moves the pack to hide it as well as possible, and digs out her pistol to rest on her lap for the night. Can’t be too careful. Lastly she unties and shakes her long red hair out of the messy bun she kept it in, and close the door and locked it. Comfortably safe enough, Spades settles into the chair and closes her eyes. 

Tomorrow will be a hopeful successful day of scavenging. After all, Vaults are probably where some of the rarest stuff can be hidden.

———

Spades woke with a start to a terrible and loud mechanical shrieking. The ground was rumbling like the earth was tearing itself apart and there was a light going off - how the fuck did that still work? - inside the booth. She quickly grabs her coat, throwing it on as fast as she could, shotgun and marched out the door.

Christ the fucking Vault was opening up! The few lights that still worked around the massive mechanical maw were flashing like crazy and now that Spades was out of the booth she could hear the grinding of chains and gears as something was moving. Spades steadies herself on the still trembling ground and aims her shotgun at the opening Vault, preparing for the worst.

After about a full minute of rumbling and waiting, she starts to see something coming up, silhouetted by the rising sun. Spades narrows her eyes and edges closer to get a clearer look. Finally, it reveals a woman.

She is standing facing the sun and flinches and shields her eyes from the glare. She looked thin and sickly under her blue Vault Suit, she was even shivering in the heated Commonwealth air. Her blonde hair was short and scraggly. But most importantly, she had a 9mm pistol in her hand.

Before the Vault Dweller could take a step, Spades growled low and shouted “Don’t move!” The woman froze and turned to Spades in fear as she realizes her new predicament. She raises her hands into the air as Spades glares at her from the barrel of her shotgun.

“Put the pistol on the ground.” Spades growls, when the woman is finished turning. The Vault Dweller nods and starts to crouch down. She sets the pistol on the ground and moves to stand back up, but before she can get halfway up her eyes roll back into her head and she collapses to the ground.

Spades blinks in surprise. Lowering her shotgun she trots up to the passed out woman and checks her pulse. Still alive, but she was barely breathing. 

Spades settles back on her heels and sighs. Pinching her nose she grabs her stuff, gets properly equipped and makes her way back to the woman. She gently scoops her up and makes her way down to the abandoned settlement below.

Vault scavenging is going to have to wait until tomorrow it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! I'm very excited to start this and will update as frequently as possible, but my work keeps me busy so I won't have a set schedule for updates. Thank you for reading!


End file.
